


Am I the answer to your prayers?

by UmiAzuma



Series: Hotter than Hell [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: But he can also appreciate a good ass, Condoms, Does it count as public?, F/M, Female Matt Murdock, Frank is a boobs man, Frank is horny on main, Genderswap, I wrote this instead of my big bang fic, Maddie Murdock, Maddie Murdock is kinky af, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Use protection, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, roast me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: He calls me the devilI make him wanna sinMiss Maddie Murdock is quite naughty





	Am I the answer to your prayers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/gifts).



> The title from the Dua Lipa song Hotter than hell

If someone had told Frank that this blind, curvy lawyer was the devil of Hell's Kitchen, he would have laughed.

 

The blind, sweet smiling, curvy lawyer with legs for days and an ass that could kill a man couldn't possibly be Daredevil. She had a beatific smile as she told Frank that Nelson & Murdock would be representing him from now on, and  _ yes _ , he didn't even know if they were real lawyers, (the Nelson guy looked like a hipster) but  _ yes to all _ .

 

But he  _ knew _ , as soon as she said “May I call you Frank?” He knew it in the way she said it.

 

Miss Maddie Murdock was Daredevil.

 

Miss Murdock also didn't look like she was a blind person. She wore crisp suit jackets, tight pencil skirts, expensive looking heels, her makeup was perfectly applied, her hair neatly done. The only way to know she was blind was because of the cane and the glasses that concealed her eyes.

 

And Frank was only human. He couldn't help but admire how the skirt hugged her hips, how the white button down blouse stretched just so, the first few buttons are not done so Frank can see a hint of cleavage. Her long legs are covered in black, sheer fabric, the tights have a sewn line that goes up, up, up the back of her legs when she turns around.

 

Frank loves his wife. He really does. And he's also a tits man, but he can admire a pretty ass, and boy does this woman have a  _ nice _ ass. Even Maria wouldn't be mad if he went after her.

 

He was gonna say something, he just… forgot what it was.

 

When she talks, he can hear her but he can't  _ listen _ because she moves around and her skirt just stretches a little around her hips and she turns from him to find some paper and he can see the skirt hugging her ass and you can't really mask that ass. Miss Murdock knows perfectly well he knows and is using it to her advantage and he can't bring himself to care.

 

“Frank?” She raises a brow, and the spell is broken, because she was asking him something and apparently he just proved her point.

 

They sit him down next to her, sandwiched between Miss Page and Miss Murdock. Miss Murdock sits, a little clumsily, and misses the armrest by an inch. Her hand falls on Frank's thigh for a moment, dangerously close to his crotch.

 

“Oh!” She says, her voice barely a whisper, when she realizes what she has done. “Sorry.”

 

Miss Murdock looks very innocent and unassuming and smiles sweetly and Frank is  _ weak _ . 

 

The Devil is playing him and he's falling right into the trap and he can't even bring himself to care.

 

She stands up again and speaks to the jury, some sob story about Frank losing his family, his daughter dying in his arms, scared and confused. One woman is crying already. Wow, she's good. 

 

But Frank ain't listening because Miss Murdock (and he still calls her Miss Murdock because he’s got manners and she's a lady after all) is walking around in those killer heels and she took of her suit jacket and tossed it on the desk. She sits there right in front of Frank and crosses her legs, her skirt rides up a little. Frank can see a hint of black lace in her milky white thigh and groans very softly. 

 

Miss Page elbows him.

 

“I can  _ feel _ your testosterone levels rising, calm the hell down, Frank.” She threatens, just in time too, Miss Murdock rises from the desk and goes to grab another paper, Frank can see a hint of her white lacy bra when she bends over.

 

_ Oh, hello there! _

 

The trial is a blur, he doesn't even remember what he said, what Miss Murdock said. Nelson said a few words too, but while he's talking, he can feel a little hand sliding up his thigh. Up, up until nimble fingers reach his crotch. He looks up at Miss Murdock but she's looking straight ahead with that saintly smile while she runs his crotch with her manicured nails and Frank wants to say something but if he opens his mouth he's gonna drool all over himself.

 

He cums in his pants like a fucking horny teenager, with Miss Murdock’s hand squeezing his crotch. She removes her hand as if nothing happened and listens carefully to Nelson's speech.

 

Frank loses track of most of the trial. Doesn't even notice that the jury has found him not guilty. Karen squeezes his arm and congratulates him, but he can't think. He’s looking at Miss Murdock and remembering her little hand squeezing his crotch and he might cum again. 

 

She leaves with Nelson, her hips swaying as she holds onto his offered arm and leaves. Reporters flocked to them and some of them approached Frank, but he didn't want to talk to them. He watched Miss Murdock go on a taxi and leave, but a lady such as her couldn't be hard to find.

 

Frank didn't have a hard time finding her home, but he wasn't sure if she was going to be there or if she even wanted him. What if what she did un court was just a favor? He went up the stairs hesitantly and knocked on the door of the last apartment. 

 

And got the air knocked out of him when the door opened. Miss Murdock wore nothing but all white lingerie. A lacy bra pushed her perfect tits up, she wore lacy panties and her black tights held in place with white garters. She still wore her makeup on and her hair perfectly done. The heels clicked as she moved from one foot to the other on the doorway. She smirked at him and pulled him by the lapels of his suit.

 

“Took you long enough.” She said and dragged him inside. He wants to speak but it all just comes out like weird noises. Frank follows her like a dog on a leash, obediently allowing her to lead him to the dark bedroom, only the neon light of a colorful billboard bathes the room with light, and it doesn't do much. “I’ve been waiting, Frank.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmm yeah.” She shoves him until he's sitting on the bed so she can straddle him. Takes his suit off very slowly. Tosses the coat away somewhere. Grabs his hands and places the open palms on her breasts. “Is this what you were looking at? This what you want, Frank?”

 

Miss Murdock grinds her hips against his crotch just enough to rub him a little, the friction similar to that of her hand in court, and he squeezes her breasts through the lace of her bra, making her sigh. 

 

Frank can't help but cum in his pants again and he wishes she’d just take them off already, he's came in them twice and they feel gross and he wants to be  _ inside her _ already! She grins wickedly and rewards Frank with a dirty kiss that makes him dizzy. Takes her sweet time to unbutton Frank’s shirt, slides it off his body very calmly and drives him crazy.

 

It's unfair, really, by the time he's finally naked, she's still wearing all that lingerie, and she removes herself from on top of him to crawl to the bed, sitting on her knees and stroking herself between creamy thighs. An invitation, an order. And Frank has never been one to disobey orders. 

 

He would have wanted to play more with those round tits, but the lady has needs and he's not gonna disappoint her. He unclasps the garters and slowly slides her panties off, the lace coming willingly, careful not to ruin them with Maddie's heels that she's still wearing. She runs her legs against his with the soft sheer tights and her hands are on his short hair as he takes in her sweet scent. Maddie's pulling his hair and digging her nails on his scalp already when Frank digs in, like a man that’s been in the desert for years and finally found water.

 

And oh, she's so wet for him. And the sounds she makes are glorious.

 

“Ah Frank! Yes just like that!” She throws her head back as he flicks her clit with his tongue, his hands spreading her legs apart to eat her properly, and he does, for a long while. Her red nails dig on his scalp and shoulders and then grip the sheets. Delicious in both taste and the way she sounds. Frank wonders how many times he can make her cum.

 

They have nothing but time to find out. He switches to fingers, cautiously inserting one inside her as he leaves a trail of kisses up her stomach to mouth at her breasts, and she wriggles desperately to take the bra off, the only moment in this whole godforsaken day that he’s seen her lose control. 

 

As soon as the bra is gone, Frank has his mouth on the perky nipples, licking and sucking both and fingering Maddie gently, making her moans grow louder. She can't see him but what he makes her feel is  _ wonderful _ . The little whimpers she lets out as she cums again, this time on his fingers, is what makes him cum a third time.

 

“Please… In me… now!” It's an order, and Frank will never disobey her. Maddie tells him there's condoms on her nightstand and after fumbling with one (and hearing her soft giggles, God, she's adorable) and finally putting it on, he slides inside her, all wet and warm and  _ just perfect _ . 

 

This is it. He's home. 

 

A little voice in the back of his head tells him to remember Maria, to remember he's a married man. But hell, if Maria could see Maddie, she'd give him her blessing and even ask if she could watch.

 

She's warm, and tight and clutches him in all the right ways and all the right places. Frank has to stay still for a moment, just savoring this moment where he's where he's meant to be. Leaves gentle kisses on her cheeks as she wraps her legs around his waist but can't actually hold on to him because of the tights. Her heels dig on his hips but Frank is way past caring. He thrusts once and she moans beautifully and digs her nails on his bicep.

 

Every time he moves inside Maddie, she calls his name.

 

“Ah! Frank! Yes! Frank! More!” It's all he can hear, drunk with want and need and  _ Maddie _ around him and under him and all over the place.

 

He cums once again, looking at her beautiful face contort as she does the same, her little frown and her cute nose scrunching and her lips parted just enough for Frank to kiss her. Fuck. She's beautiful. 

 

Frank doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to slide out of her and throw away the condom and maybe clean her up a little. He wants to stay where he is. He's home. Finally.

 

Maddie sighs and her nails stop digging in his back, now she rakes them slowly through his hair, his neck, sending sweet shivers down his spine.

 

“Stay.” She says, not an order, but he can't bring himself to say no to her.

 

He falls asleep with his head pillowed on her breasts, her whole body surrounding him. Maddie sleeps like an octopus, clinging to Frank like she’s afraid he will vanish. 

 

Frank stays the night. Then he stays the morning and they fuck again and again. He's a free man. He can do whatever he wants.

 

And he wants to be the Devil's slave.


End file.
